In the automobile industry, it is desirous to maintain tight tolerances and provide a vehicle wherein each element appears to fit perfectly. Even slight errors in manufacturing can lead result in a disfavorable impression of the vehicle by the prospective buyer. Thus, attention to detail is of utmost importance, particularly within the interior of the vehicle.
Vehicle manufacturers use headliners on the interior roof of cars and trucks to provide decorative, safety, and noise damping functions. A number of components extend through the headliner and are secured to the vehicle frame such as sun visor supports and the like. These components project through a hole in the headliner and are secured within a corresponding recess within the vehicle frame. When engineered and manufactured perfectly, the components fit snugly within the vehicle frame recess and correspondingly hold the headliner snugly between it and the vehicle frame. It has been found, however, that oftentimes it is difficult to perfectly manufacture the interior component or the vehicle frame, so that when the interior component is installed, an inordinately large gap is formed between the vehicle frame and the component. This gap enables the headliner to shift up or down and provides a disfavorable visual impression which might dissuade a consumer from purchasing the car.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a means to maintain a vehicle headliner firmly against an interior component.